Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 7 + 1 \times \dfrac{ 45 }{ 9 } $
Solution: $ = 10 \times 7 + 1 \times 5 $ $ = 70 + 1 \times 5 $ $ = 70 + 5 $ $ = 75 $